


Cheers!

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Ragnor Fell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: For the prompt: ragnor + magnus gossiping





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> For my dearest [Edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com)! <3, who's words bring me so much joy and emotion I can only aspire to be able to do the same one day <3  
> The happiest of birthdays to the sweetest of all guys, I love you bb!  
> hope you enjoy <3

“Did you hear about Rose Padding?” Magnus asks innocently taking a sip of his cocktail. Ragnor looks at him eyes narrowed considering for a few seconds before quirking an eyebrow.

“No, not since that horrible excuse of an anti-demon poison potion she created nearly killed Valentine.” he huffs out a bitter laugh, “who’d have thought everyone would be more irritated that it _didn’t_ kill him.” he mumbles the last part into his own drink taking another gulp, scotch burning down his throat in the best way. 

“Well, it seems our girl has resurfaced.” Magnus grins teasingly, taking his time with the next sip of his fruity drink before continuing, much to his friend’s annoyance.

“Get on with it Bane we don’t have all day,” as soon as it slips from his lips, Ragnor can’t help the laugh following, Magnus joining him immediately. It isn’t until they’re wiping tears from their eyes that they both start wonder if the built up tolerance to alcohol they've worked on so many years might be slipping.

“I can’t remember the last time I laughed like this,” Ragnor sighs with a wistful smile and he sees Magnus sober up with a sad smile of his own.

“Yes well, a good laughter makes you live longer” he bites his lip from starting again “not that we need it.” Letting out a snort Ragnor feels his heart warm at the lightheartedness of the conversation. It has taken them more than long enough to get here but hell if it hasn’t been worth it to get moments like this.

“Now, back to business.” the horned man gruffly states, putting on a mask of seriousness Magnus recognizes Raphael has done for years. He bites back another smile and catalogues the information for another occasion, like the next time either of them try to tease him for his shadowhunter fiancé. Sitting up straight to match his friend he leans in conspiratorially, looking around just for show and to see Ragnor’s lips twitch into another grin for a brief second.

“I hear she’s been trying to make it amongst the mundanes, setting up her own restaurant selling soups of all things next to the Brooklyn bridge.” he whispers, barely holding up his serious facade enough to deliver it smoothly.

“That explains all the food poisoning victims I’ve been getting at the ER lately, _mundanes_.” Catarina interrupts with a sigh having just portalled in. Before she can even look at the two men there’s a burst of laughter loud enough to be heard from the street. The nurse looks up from where she’s been dusting off dried mud off of her pants —don’t ask— and sees her best friends sprawled out on the floor unable to take proper breaths from the musical laughter filling the room.

She feels such joy at seeing them happy she doesn’t complain as they take their time composing themselves again, it isn’t until Magnus is summoning a small mirror to check his make up she speaks up again, “You got any beer?”

“Why of course my dear, it’s in the fridge.” he smirks, deciding he looks good enough before walking over to make himself another drink. “Another?” he looks at Ragnor who nods solemnly breaking out in a contagious smile right after.

Once they’re all three seated Magnus smiles, contentment at being with his closest friends filling him to the brim.

“To friends” he shouts dramatically, earning an half hearted eyeroll from Ragnor and a snort from Catarina.

“You sap,” she says but lifts her bottle none the less.

“To not eating soup!” Ragnor jumps in and toasts them both, just barely avoiding another wave of laughter. From the corner of his eye he can see Magnus’ shoulders shaking while he takes a mouthful of his cocktail. Catarina huffs out a chuckle and agrees, taking another drink of her beer to support the sentiment.

Being immortal is far from easy for anyone, but as long as they have each other and moments like this, eternity is nothing but a blink of an eye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> (I haven't written a fic in months bc I've been hit by a massive case of writer's block but I tried my best) 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
